


Hearts Don't Break Around Here

by Ddram



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), Pitch Perfect RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ddram/pseuds/Ddram
Summary: Chloe está dando clases en una escuela para los más necesitados en Los Ángeles y esto es un sueño hecho realidad para ella.Sin embargo echa de menos algo.Echa de menos a alguien.





	

**Hearts Don't Break Around Here.**

Chloe Beale siempre había soñado con ser profesora, especialmente con ser profesora de música, ser capaz de enseñarle tu pasión a aquellos que más ansían aprender es un sentimiento de alegría inexplicable para una persona como Chloe,.

Cuando fue capaz de terminar la universidad o más bien cuando fue capaz de dejar la universidad atrás, decidió centrarse de lleno en ayudar a aquellos que le pedían que, ¡por favor!, le diera alguna clase particular de música a su hijo. Durante estos primeros años recibió numerosos rechazos de los distintos colegios a los que echaba el curriculum , y aunque al principio si le desanimaban, poco a poco empezó a recomponerse de aquellos rechazos y trato de hacer tantos cursos como pudiera para aumentar su formación.

Fue así como la admitieron en el Colegio Academy Of Somatic Healing Arts, uno de los más prestigiosos de Atlanta en la labor de las artes, empezó siendo una profesora sustituta de aquello que surgiera, si se ponía mala la profesora de interpretación ahí estaba Chloe para cubrir la clase, si faltaba la de canto la pelirroja iba para allá en un santiamén; es por eso que no sorprendió a nadie que cuando la profesora de música y danza se jubiló le ofrecieron el puesto a ella.

Esa escuela era más de lo que Chloe jamás podría haber soñado, los niños eran encantadores, con apenas seis años todos venían emocionados a sus clases con ganas de cantar y bailar, era una sensación increíble para Chloe el ver como su asignatura era una de las preferidas por los pequeños.

Estuvo en ese puesto de trabajo por tres años, y una vez finalizado el último la escuela le comentó que iban a abrir otro colegio en Los Ángeles,  lo iban a poner en un barrio marginal para que pudieran ir aquellos que no tenían tantos recursos. La idea entusiasmó a Chloe hasta la saciedad, y pidió y suplicó que la traspasasen allí. Ser bailarina exótica o profesora para los más necesitados eran sus dos profesiones estrellas cuando salió de la Universidad, si bien lo de ser bailarina no salió adelante, gracias a las protestas de su madre y Aubrey, lo de ser profesora seguía en pie, y estaba muy cerca de conseguirlo.

Le concedieron el puesto, y puede que hubiera hecho un pequeño baile de celebración cuando se lo comunicó el director.

Es  por eso que se encuentra en Los Angeles a día de hoy, acaba de terminar su última clase y está deseando ir a casa y descansar. Los niños son adorables, pero también son agotadores. Se encamina hacia su coche tras haber recogido todas sus cosas, sabe que debería haber dejado el coche en casa y venir andando o en bus, tampoco se tarda tanto, pero se había quedado dormida y había tenido que salir corriendo.

Ahora mismo, en mitad de un atasco en pleno centro de Los Ángeles, se arrepiente de su vaguedad mañanera, no para de culparse por no haber puesto bien la alarma hasta que una moto capta su atención.

Una chica va en ella, menudita y bajita, por el casco sobresalen varios mechones castaños que recaen sobre la chupa de cuero que lleva puesta, su figura le recuerda a Beca.

Dejaron de hablar hace un par de años, Beca había triunfado en la música, lo había conseguido, su sueño, pero en ese sueño no entraban muchas personas pues estaba siempre con un horario completo y con pocas cosas que poder hacer en su tiempo libre que era escaso. Las llamadas por teléfono y por Skype se fueron haciendo cada vez más cortas e inexistentes, Chloe sentía que molestaba cada vez que intentaba llamar y simplemente dejo de hacerlo progresivamente.

Se arrepiente, claro que se arrepiente.

-PIIIIIIIIIIIIII

El sonido de un claxon la saca completamente de la nube en la que estaba, la línea de coches ha avanzado y ella está quieta, en su defensa hay que decir que no hay tanto espacio que recorrer y que simplemente va a andar dos metros más con su coche, ese hombre debería relajarse.

Pero esa distancia mínima le permite colocarse al lado de la moto, y mirar más fijamente a la chica de la moto. Distingue un tatuaje en su antebrazo y su respiración se detiene, unos cascos de DJ, un tatuaje que tan reconocible ha sido para ella durante todos estos años, es Beca, su Beca.

La aludida parece sentirse observada y gira su mirada en dirección a la pelirroja, el cristal del casco no es capaz de disimular la expresión de sorpresa de Beca,  con los ojos de par en par y la boca desencajada parece estar observando con todo detalle a Chloe. Ojos azul noche oscuro y ojos azul bebé coinciden durante varios segundos

Esta es su oportunidad, a vista de que no van a avanzar y de que Beca tampoco puede adelantar mucho con su moto, baja poco a poco la ventanilla de su pequeño mini rojo.  Para este momento ya ha conseguido recomponerse de la sorpresa inicial, así que ha puesto su mejor sonrisa para saludar a su antigua mejor amiga.

Parece que Beca va mucho más retrasada en este proceso.

-Beca

-¿Chlo?- la morena parece estar recuperándose parcialmente, por lo menos ya ha conseguido formular una palabra y eso despierta una sonrisa en la pelirroja.

Decir que esto es incómodo es quedarse corto, ambas se quedan mirándose un rato, y ninguna de las dos sabe exactamente qué decir ni qué hacer en este momento.

-Mmmmm, estás guapa…en plan cambiada… ya sabes que estás bien, bastante bien, pero bien al fin y al cabo, y uah estás en LA, que coincidencia, cualquiera diría …, pero es raro y cliché, como una de las pelis de Jesse… Y ¡ay dios seguro que me odias!, ¿no quieres verme? puedo irme, ósea no ahora porque el atasco no me deja avanzar, o tal vez si quieras verme… ¿Te apetece hablar?

-Estoy sorprendida de que hayas dicho todo eso sin hacer una pausa para respirar- se ríe Chloe, había olvidado cómo se ponía Beca cuando estaba nerviosa- y de hecho si me apetece hablar, ¿sabes de algún sitio al que podamos ir?

-Mi casa- responde rápidamente la morena-En plan vivo cerca…Si quieres.

-¡De acuerdo!

Iban a hablar.

Dios

Se había envalentonado  demasiado al haber dicho que si quería hablar tan rápido, pero ella es Chloe Beale, por todos los santos, será capaz de aguantar sin llorar durante toda la tarde hasta que llegue a su apartamento.

Este logro de no llorar solo duró el tiempo de salir del atasco y entrar en casa de Beca, no había aguantado ni tres segundos la una frente a la otra cuando Chloe se lanzó a sus brazos para abrazarla.

Fue el hecho de que le había echado de menos, simplemente eso,  estar de nuevo entre sus brazos, con su cabeza en el cuello de la morena, habían provocado un sentimiento de nostalgia tan grande en su corazón, que se echó a llorar.

El sentimiento de pánico de Beca al ver sus lagrimas fue bastante típico de ella en sus tiempo de universidad, lo cual no ayudaba nada a Chloe, que no podía frenar los recuerdos que venían a su memoria.

-¿Quieres un vaso de agua?- Beca no lidia bien con gente llorando, pero en todas las películas que había visto ofrecer un vaso de agua es un buen paso  para calmar a la otra persona. La pelirroja se limita a asentir, todavía incapaz de formular palabra.

-Tienes una casa muy bonita- dice una vez que ha conseguido relajarse.

Verdaderamente es bonita, es amplia con paredes blancas y muebles blancos con pequeñas decoraciones en negro, hacen que el apartamento se vea sofisticado.

-Gracias, eh,  mi madre vino a decorarlo  en cuanto lo compré, dijo algo así de que yo no sería capaz de hacerlo tan bien como ella.

Le parece una intervención típica de la madre de Beca, así que sonríe y decide dejar de llorar definitivamente, este tiene que ser un reencuentro alegre no uno raro porque Chloe no sea capaz de aguantar sus sentimientos.

Decide encaminarse hacia los pequeños cuadros que decoran la estantería que está más cercana a ella, hay varios, uno de Beca con los que puede intuir que son sus compañeros de trabajo, otro en una entrega de premios, otro con su madre… Sonríe al ver que tiene uno con las Bellas, decide coger esa fotografía para inspeccionarla más, es del día de la graduación, ese día que ambas amigas prometieron que siempre estarían en la vida de la otra.

-Lo siento- escucha a Beca murmurar a su espalda, se gira para mirarla y ve que tiene el sentimiento de culpa plasmado en la cara- siento haber desaparecido.

-No has desaparecido, sigues aquí- la verdad es que llevar esta conversación al terreno emocional era lo último que Chloe necesitaba si quería que las lágrimas se mantuvieran dentro de su cuerpo.

\- Lo digo en serio Chlo- 'Chlo' había echado de menos el diminutivo- fui una tonta al dejar de llamar, de llamarte, las cosas estaban difíciles en el trabajo y me auto convencí de que el motivo por el que no hablábamos era porque no teníamos tiempo ninguna de las dos.

-Bueno, en cierta manera es verdad, estábamos las dos hasta arriba.

-Siempre se saca tiempo para aquellas personas que quieres tener en tu vida, lo del trabajo es una escusa barata- la morena ha bajado la mirada y sus mejillas tienen un ligero tono rosado.- sé que es mi culpa- le corta la manera cuando ve que Chloe va a intervenir para disculparse- fui yo la que dijo eso el primer día que me salte la cita de Skype.

-Bueno no merece la pena preocuparse por eso ahora Beca- la pelirroja avanza hasta poder tomar entre sus manos los brazos de la morena- podemos ponernos a llorar las dos y echarnos la culpa la una a la otra, pero sería una tontería.

-Te echado de menos- susurra Beca tras un breve instante de silencio- te he echado mucho de menos de verdad.

-Yo también Becs.

Las dos amigas se funde un abrazo que parece simbolizar la paz entre ellas.

-¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?- le pregunta la morena.

-¿Pizza y películas? - pregunta emocionada la pelirroja, se mantienen la mirada durante unos instantes, pero si hay algo que no ha cambiado para nada es la forma de actuar de Beca cuando está alrededor de Chloe, sigue sin poder decirle que no, siente que es como pegarle a un cachorro.

 Un sonido de frustración escapa los labios de la morena, pero Chloe no se lo traga, sabe que está feliz, además una sonrisa se le está empezando a escapar mientras coge el teléfono para marcar el número del italiano.

 

 

-¿Sigues hablando con las Bellas?- le pregunta Chloe, solo quedan restos de pizza en la mesa, y la película hace tiempo que acabó. Se están poniendo al día, Chloe le ha contado todo sobre su nuevo trabajo, su nuevo apartamento y sobre todo lo que había hecho durante esos años que habían estado sin hablarse. Beca por su parte le acaba de contar que acaba de terminar de producir el nuevo disco de SIA, y que con suerte las cosas irían bien. (-Tienes talento Becs, no te hace falta la suerte). Ahora a Chloe le había picado la curiosidad sobre si había dejado de hablar solo con ella o si ese trato también lo habían recibido todas sus antiguas compañeras.

-Acepte la solicitud de Facebook de Emily hace poco, ¿se considera eso mantener el contacto?-una risa divertida sale de los labios de la pelirroja, definitivamente Beca no ha cambiado.

-Temo comunicarte que no, Becs, eso no es mantener el contacto-dice todavía con sorna- pero Emily se gradúa en un par de meses, y creo que quiere vernos a todas allí según me dijo el otro día en un mensaje.

-¿Todas?

-Sep, todas, incluida tú- le señala con un dedo a la nariz de la morena- según me han estado diciendo todas van a intentar ir, Flo tiene que confirmarlo todavía, y nadie ha podido contactar con Lilly, pero nunca nadie ha podido, supongo que se enterará ella sola e irá.- dice con aire pensativo, nunca ha sabido como Lilly era capaz de enterarse de todo en la casa, seguro que está en alguna misión secreta.

-¿Tu vas a ir?- le pregunta Beca mirándola fijamente, seamos realistas, la única razón por la cual iría a esa graduación es por tener a la pelirroja cerca.

\- ¡Sí! Ya he pedido el día libre en la escuela, es el viernes, así que no creo que les vaya a ser un gran problema sustituirme- hace una pausa para empezar a poner su cara de pena- ¿tu vendrás no? Sería una gran oportunidad para reencontrarte con todas y encima vas a ir conmigo- dice mientras se señala su cuerpo de manera divertida- No puedes decir que no.

-Aghhh- gruñe la morena echando su cuerpo hacia atrás en el sofá con frustración- Iré.

Chloe se lanza a por ella para darle achucharla en unos de sus abrazos, van a estar juntas, la sonrisa es incapaz  de borrarse de su rostro.

-Pero espera- habla Beca una vez que consigue quitarse el matojo de pelo pelirrojo que tenía en la cara- ¿la Aca-Nazi también va?

-¡BECA MITCHELL!

Se merecía la torta que Chloe le dio en la cabeza.

Nota mental: Nunca insultar a Aubrey delante de Chloe de nuevo, se pone agresiva con el tema.

 

Habían pasado un par de meses desde ese encuentro fortuito, y ahora cada día que podían se veían, las citas para tomar café, para almorzar en los descansos del trabajo y para ver pelis en la casa de Beca eran cada vez más frecuentes, hasta el punto de que se volvieron casi diarios. La morena ya había conocido a los compañeros de trabajo de la pelirroja cuando fue a la función de primavera, decir que causó un gran revuelo es subestimar la situación, por su parte, Chloe había conocido a los amigos de Beca cuando fue a verla un día al estudio.

Hoy estaban intentando hacer un plan diferente.

-Becs, vengaaaaa, hace mil que no salimos de fiesta las dos juntas, ¿qué somos abuelas?

La moren decide bajar la mirada para ver su atuendo, y comprobar que, efectivamente, parece una abuela o simplemente alguien que no sale con  frecuencia  de su casa, lleva puesta una sudadera antigua de la universidad y un chándal como pantalón.

-¿Qué tienes 50 años?- ese desafío por parte de Chloe acaba de convencer a Beca, nadie puede llamarla cincuentona. Solo tiene 26 años.

-A las once te quiero aquí recogiéndome.- dice la morena, dirigiendo una  mirada desafiante a Chloe, que suelta un pequeño grito de alegría antes de salir corriendo de la casa porque "Becs no me da tiempo a arreglarme".

Beca decide tomarse las cosas con más calma, se ha terminado de dar una ducha tranquila y ahora está en pleno proceso de elegir que ponerse, esta parte es la más complicada de todas, hace meses que no va a ningún club.

Además en cierta manera quiere impresionar aunque sea un poco a Chloe, desde que volvió a tenerla cerca se ha dado cuenta de una cosa, está enamorada de ella, no en plan "uy creo que me siento atraída por ella" no, sino un modo "iluminas mis días y sonrío  como una tonta cuando estoy contigo".

Sabe que es un error volver a estar tanto con ella, en algún momento se le va a escapar, y aunque ninguna de las dos han hablado todavía sobre su vida amorosa, Beca supone que debe haber alguien en la vida de Chloe, solo mírala, es preciosa, seguro que tiene pareja.

Pero no pueden culpar a una chica por intentarlo, así que decide ponerse aquellos pantalones negros que,  según Sarah (su amiga del trabajo),  le hacen un culo de escándalo, con un top que le marca la figura a la perfección. Consigue darle un toque informal con la chupa de cuero negra y las botas con un poco de tacón del mismo color. Se ha hecho el maquillaje en tiempo record y debe decir que está bastante orgullosa de sí misma.

Más orgullosa está cuando ve la mandíbula de Chloe caerse al suelo en cuanto le abre la puerta, la está mirando de arriba abajo y en ese momento se siente verdaderamente feliz consigo misma por haber conseguido esa reacción en la pelirroja. Chloe tampoco se queda atrás, y Beca aprovecha ese momento para inspeccionar su figura, lleva un vestido ajustado que deja la espalda al descubierto y se ajusta a su cintura de manera espectacular.

Por lo visto las dos se han esforzado para impresionar a la otra.

-Estas muy guapa Chlo.

-¡Y tú!- dice Chloe una vez se ha recuperado del shock inicial- despampanante de verdad.

Con el ego todavía por las nubes, ambas amigas deciden llamar a un Uber para que les lleve a un club, que según la morena, es uno de los mejores de la ciudad. Cuando llegan al lugar indicado ven una gran cola para entrar, Chloe se dispone a encaminarse hacia el final para aguantar su turno, pero Beca le coge de la mano y avanza hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Beca!- le saluda el portero que por un momento ha frenado a la gente de pasar para ponerse a hablar con la morena- ¡hace un montón que no te veíamos por aquí!

-Hey Lucas,¡ lo siento! he estado hasta arriba de cosas este mes, pero oye, siempre es un buen momento para volver.

-Veo que traes una bonita compañía-  contesta el portero con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ella es Chloe- coloca la mano en la espalda desnuda de la pelirroja para presentarla formalmente ante el que era su antiguo compañero- Chloe, el es Lucas.

-Encantado preciosa- escucha decirle a él- voy a suponer que tú has hecho que nuestra pequeña DJ vuelva a sus inicios y salga de esa cueva que es su casa- pasa su brazo por los de Beca, que parece resoplar al sentirse insultada- ¡Venga, pasad! ¡Pasáoslo bien!

Lucas acaba de abrirle la puerta para entrar al club una vez que ha terminado de darle un abrazo a Beca, se encaminan hacia la parte del bar, y la morena siente los ojos de la pelirroja clavados en su espalda. Eso piensa ella.

Desde el punto de vista de Chloe, esta admirando el fantástico trasero que le hacen los pantalones, y el hecho de que les hayan dejado pasar como si fueran gente VIP no ayuda  a que las mariposas del estomago de Chloe se relajen.

Antes de que tome sitio en la barra ya le han servido dos chupitos un camarero que sonríe ampliamente a Beca, mantienen una conversación que la pelirroja desconoce por el sonido tan fuerte de la música, pero a ambos se les ve felices, y por lo que ha intuido por las palabras de Lucas, Beca trabajaba aquí cuando se mudo al principio a Los Ángeles.

-Con que este es tu primer trabajo eh, nada mal Becs, que caché- le dice Chloe una vez que la morena se ha puesto cara a cara con ella.

\- No está nada mal y pagaban bien, siempre tienen buena música- le contesta la morena una vez que ha bajado por su garganta el liquido del chupito que se acaba de beber- ¿Qué te apetece tomar?

\- Desconozco lo que se bebe en sitios como este- ríe la pelirroja- así que tomaré lo mismo que tú.

Beca decide pedir un cocktail que siempre se pedía cuando trabajaba, pegaba fuerte así que tampoco te tenías que pedir muchas más copas después de bebértelo.

Acaba de darle la bebida a Chloe cuando siente una mano en su hombro.

-Beca Mitchell- reconoce la voz en cuanto la escucha y sabe que se está poniendo colorada de la vergüenza- cualquiera diría que volvería a verte.

La morena abre y cierra la boca un par de veces, pero ningún sonido escapa de su garganta.

-No esperaba ver la cama vacía después del sexo que tuvimos- ronronea la rubia lo suficientemente alto como para que Chloe lo oiga, no puede evitar dirigir una mirada de pánico a la pelirroja, no sabe cómo salir de esta y necesita su ayuda urgente.- Bueno chau cariño, fue un placer haberte tenido esa noche contigo, si quieres otra tienes mi numero.

En cuanto la rubia se va, es capaz de soltar aquella respiración que hasta ese momento no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Rachel, la rubia, era una chica que conoció en un bar hacia un par de noches, habían ligado y se fue con ella a su piso, sin embargo cuando se levanto decidió que eso no era lo que quería y salió pitando de ahí en cuanto pudo. Cuando se le ha acercado en el bar pensaba que iba a echarle algo en cara y por eso había entrado en pánico.

Ese estado de relajación ha durando escasamente tres segundos, tiempo suficiente en el que ha empezado a sentir la mirada traviesa de su acompañante. Chloe la está mirando con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Con que un increíble sexo eh Becs?- le pregunta la pelirroja con sorna, no sabía que Beca se sentía atraída hacia las chicas y eso es algo por lo que preguntará en breves, pero ahora mismo no puede parar de disfrutar por la cara de completa vergüenza que tiene su amiga. La morena siempre ha sido muy reservada con su vida sexual, así que  sería una tontería no tomar esta gran situación para meterse un poco con ella.

-URGGHH- ruge Beca en un sentimiento frustrado- ¿Podrías simplemente olvidarlo?

\- Ni de coña, este momento es demasiado bueno para ser real, tengo que aprovecharlo, no te imaginaba como el tipo de chica que busca rollos de una noche

-No lo soy- la morena siente la necesidad de defenderse, es Chloe, Chloe Beale, chica de la que posiblemente lleva enamorada cerca de cuatro años, no puede pensar que le gustan los líos de una noche- simplemente, me asusté cuando me desperté en una cama ajena y decidí huir en cuanto me desperté.

-¿Quieres comentar eso de que es una chica?- Chloe quiere empezar a hablar el tema serio, en plan, no le molesta que Beca sea lesbiana o bisexual, ella misma se considera eso último, pero tal vez le duele un poco que no se lo haya contado.

\- No se- replica la morena encogiendo los hombros-  tras la ruptura de Jesse empecé a intentar salir con varios chicos y todos fracasaban estrepitosamente, supongo que tras varios intentos fallidos me di cuenta de que con todos la estaba cagando porque el único requisito que pedía es que fueran chicos.

-Ajammm- murmura Chloe no siguiendo bien el hilo de pensamiento de Beca.

-Quiero decir que si eso era lo único que pedía era un fallo estrepitoso, siempre me han parecido guapas y atractivas las chicas, y en el momento en que me di cuenta que lo importante no era lo que tenían mis parejas entre las piernas sino como eran ellos mismos por dentro la cosa mejoró.

-Buah- la pelirroja se ha quedao sin palabras- sin duda es una bella reflexión Becs, y muy madura.

Beca se siente orgullosa de su discurso, o al menos de que no haya titubeado en ningún momento. En su cerebro hay gente chocándole los cinco ahora mismo.

Tras un poco mas de charla y mucha suplica por parte de la pelirroja ambas se encaminan a la pista de baile. Han decidido pedirse otro cocktail por lo que ambas están caminando un poco en zigzag y el alcohol verdaderamente esta nublando el cerebro de ambas.

Tal vez sea por este último motivo que ninguna de las dos pone distancia entre ellas cuando baila, se parece al tiempo de la universidad, las dos pegadas moviéndose al ritmo de la música. En un momento, la distancia se ha acortado mucho más entre ellas, Chloe ha colocado su espalda pegada al pecho de la morena, sus caderas se mueven en sintonía y casi parece que hagan esto cada fin de semana.

Para Beca esto es similar a estar en el cielo ahora mismo, siente a Chloe moverse sobre ella y siento que una humedad empieza a formarse entre sus piernas, no puede aguantar más la presión de tener así a la pelirroja, así que decide darle la vuelta para que por lo menos estén cara a cara.

Están cerca, muy cerca, ese el primer pensamiento que tiene Chloe cuando Beca le hace girarse, siente que una pierna de la morena está entre las suyas y mientras bailar al ritmo de la música no puede dejar de pensar en lo que sería tener sexo con Beca, el hecho de que una de las manos de la morena esté en su espalda descubierta no ayuda a que esos pensamientos dejen su mente.

De repente, esa mano tan sutilmente colocada es acompañada por la otra mano de la morena, que empieza a descender peligrosamente dejando atrás la espalda y siendo depositada en la curva del trasero de Chloe. La pelirroja tiene que contener un pequeño gritito de sorpresa al sentir el calor por el nuevo contacto en esa zona, Beca está siendo mucho más atrevida de lo que era en la época de Universidad, aunque es lógico, ya han pasado ya cinco años de eso, y obviamente han madurado las dos, sexualmente hablando.

Siempre ha estado enamorada de Beca, desde que la vio recorriendo el campus por primera vez en busca de actividades, y desde luego, la imagen de ella en la ducha no ha sido olvidada. Con ese pensamiento en mente Chloe decide que quiere ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar la morena en este asunto, fija sus ojos color azul bebé en los ojos azul medianoche, que casualmente están dilatados, y tras lanzarle un guiño seductor decide esconder su rostro en el cuello de la morena y empezar a depositar suaves besos en esa zona. Los primeros eran besos tímidos, pero al ver que la morena no se apartaba, sino todo lo contrario le daba más acceso, los besos se van convirtiendo cada vez mas intencionados y pasionales, hasta tal punto de que está segura de que va a tener una pequeña marca mañana. Siente a Beca soltar un gemido cuando deposita un beso justo detrás de la oreja, ya sabe el punto débil.

Tortura, esto es una tortura, piensa Beca, siente la humedad de entre sus piernas crecer y ya no es capaz de contener los gemidos que escapan de su garganta, los besos en el cuello acompañados del movimiento de caderas que se mueven al ritmo de la música es más de lo que la morena puede soportar. Necesita besar a Chloe, y no sabe cómo sacarla de su cuello para atraerla a su boca, finalmente decide que sus manos están muy bien colocadas como para desaprovechar eso, decide bajar la mano que se encuentra en la espalda y situarla junto a la otra, así que da un suave empujoncito  con ellas a Chloe. Esta decide salir de su escondite y mirar fijamente a la morena, llegado este punto las pupilas de ambas están dilatadas, la pelirroja se muerde el labio inferir y Beca no puede evitar seguir el movimiento, su mirada está centrada en los labios de su amiga y cuando vuelve a mirarla a los ojos nota que ella también está mirando su boca.

No recuerda quien se inclino primero, pero los labios de la pelirroja están ahora presionados sobre los suyos, y se siente tan natural  que siente que va a desvanecerse, los besos que ha compartido con sus anteriores parejas siempre han sido babosos y en cierta manera asquerosos, pero ahora esos dos adjetivos están lejos de ser los utilizados para definir este momento, siente que los labios empiezan a moverse suavemente sobre los suyos y Beca decide que quiere más, recorre con su lengua el labio inferior de Chloe solicitando acceso, y esta se lo permite, el momento en el siente la lengua de su amiga coincidir con la suya algo estalla dentro de ella, ambas luchan por dominar esa pequeña batalla que están librando.

Siguen besándose hasta que respirar se convierte en una necesidad. Antes de que Beca puede si quiera comentar cuanto le ha gustado el momento siente la mano de la pelirroja en su cuello atrayéndola de nuevo hacia un beso, esta vez mucho más apasionado que el anterior.

-Vamos a casa- murmura la pelirroja entre besos.

Beca no se hace de rogar, y siendo tan ágil como el alcohol en su cerebro se lo permite, pide un Uber que le lleve de vuelta a su apartamento.

Ambas amigas se han contenido tanto como han podido una vez que se han subido al coche, pero en cuanto han entrado por la puerta se han lanzado la una a por la otra. La ropa poco a poco iba desapareciendo, y las manos tocaban todos aquellos sitios que habían ansiado tocar desde hace tantos años. Era el momento que tanto habían soñado.

Esto es lo que tanto había soñado, ese pensamiento cruza la mente de Chloe, y lo van a hacer borrachas, no es así como quiere que llegue el momento.

-Becs- la llama- ey Bec….deberíamos…joder… deberíamos parar

Esto parece sacar del momento a la morena que levanta la mirada para buscar los ojos de la pelirroja.

-¿He hecho algo mal?- el mero hecho de que piense que no quiere seguir por su culpa rompe el corazón de Chloe, así que deposita su mano en la mejilla de la morena para atraerla a sus labios, y darle un beso mucho más calmado, que el anterior, y mucho más cargado de sentimiento.

-No es tu culpa para nada- le dice en cuanto se separan- pero acostarnos es algo muy gordo e importante…

\- No quieres que sea las dos estando borrachas- completa su frase Beca como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-Exacto, tendría un ataque de ansiedad nada más levantarme sabiendo que hemos hecho eso, no porque no quiera sino porque creo que no es lo mejor para las dos.

-Te entiendo- le asegura la morena- supongo que yo también me agobiaría un poco.

Tras depositar un tierno beso en los labios de Chloe y otro en la punta de la nariz, Beca cae sobre la cama al lado de su mejor amiga.

-Me ha gustado el beso aun así- le comenta- no me arrepentiré de eso mañana.

Chloe no puede evitar sonreír.

Ambas han comenzado a taparse con las sabanas y  están ya con los ojos cerrados dispuestas a dormir después de una agitada noche.

-Se veía venir que iba a pasar, siempre hemos estado un poco enamoradas.- susurra Chloe antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

 

Beca escucho esta última frase justo antes de dormirse, y no puede dejar de pensar en lo que Chloe le ha dicho.

Siempre han estado un poco enamoradas.

Ciertamente sí.

Pero esto significa que Chloe corresponde sus sentimientos y esto genera un sentimiento de alegría en la morena que no es capaz de expresar por palabras.

Ya ha pasado cerca de una semana desde que se besaron, y han seguido haciéndolo desde entonces, sin embargo Beca siente la necesidad de decirle cómo se siente. De decirle que está enamorada de ella, y que este sentimiento parece afianzarse más con cada beso que se dan.

Las palabras no son el fuerte de Beca, nunca lo han sido, pero la música siempre ha sido su vía de escape. Y en este momento la va a utilizar.

Ha decidido componerle una canción.

Sería romántico pensar que Beca le ha esperando a la vuelta del trabajo con un camino de velas en el que ella está en el medio con una guitarra y le canta la canción que ha escrito para ella.

Pero es Beca, una persona extremadamente insegura a la hora de expresas sus sentimientos, además es demasiado cursi para ella y está segura de que se tropezaría con una de las velas y se quemaría el pantalón.

Así que decide optar por la opción fácil. Grabarse en el estudio y guardar la canción en un pen. Dicho pen está colocado en este momento en la mesa de escritorio que hay en el salón,  la morena  sabe que irá para allá porque siempre deja sus cosas ahí antes de ir a buscarla.

Beca decide esperar desde su habitación a que Chloe escuche la canción,  le ha dejado un mensaje en una nota diciendo que no vaya a verla hasta que no haya escuchado lo que hay en el pen.

Chloe mientras tanto acaba de encender el portátil para poder ver cuál es la sorpresa que Beca le ha preparado, al ver que era un pen pensó que era un mix con sus canciones favoritas, tal y como hacía cuando todavía estaban en la universidad. Pero siente las lágrimas empezar a formarse en sus ojos cuando la voz de la morena suenan por sus auriculares. Es ella cantando.

 

 _She is the sweetest thing that I know_  
_You should see the way she holds me_  
_When the lights go low_  
_Shakes my soul like a pot hole_  
_Every time_  
_Took my heart upon a one way trip_  
_Guess she went wandering off with it_  
_Unlike most women I know_  
_This one will bring it back whole_  
_Daisies, daisies perched upon your forehead_  
_Oh my baby, lately I know_

 _That every night I'll kiss you_  
_You'll say in my ear_  
_Oh, we're in love aren't we?_  
_Hands in your hair, fingers and thumbs baby_  
_I feel safe when you're holding me near_  
_Love the way that you conquer your fear_  
_You know hearts don't break around here_  
_Oh yeah yeah yeah..._

 

Chloe ya está llorando desconsoladamente cuando va todavía por la mitad de la canción, esto quiere decir que Beca está enamorada de ella, y Dios, es tan perfecto todo que no puede pensar que real.

 _She is the river flow in Orwell_  
_And tin wind chimes used for doorbells_  
_Fields and trees and her smell_  
_Fill my lungs_  
_Spent my summer time beside her_  
_And the rest of the year the same_  
_She is the flint that sparks the lighter_  
_And the fuel that will hold the flame_  
_Oh roses roses laid upon your bed spread_  
_Oh my, hold this, oh this, I know_

 _That every night I'll kiss you_  
_You'll say in my ear_  
_Oh we're in love aren't we?_  
_Hands in your hair, fingers and thumbs baby_  
_I feel safe when you're holding me near_  
_Love the way that you conquer your fear_  
_You know hearts don't break around here_  
_Oh yeah yeah yeah_

 _Well I found love in the inside_  
_The arms of a woman I know_  
_She is the lighthouse in the night_  
_That will safely guide me home_  
_And I'm not scared of passing over_  
_Or the thought of growing old_  
_Because from now until I go_

 _Every night I'll kiss you_  
_You'll say in my ear_  
_Oh we're in love aren't we?_  
_Hands in your hair, fingers and thumbs baby_  
_I feel safe when you're holding me near_  
_Love the way that you conquer your fear_  
_You know hearts don't break_ around here  
Oh yeah yeah

 

Va en busca de Beca corriendo, esta canción es más de lo que jamás pudo haber imaginado, nadie jamás le había escrito una, y había tanto sentimiento en esa  melodía que todavía tiene la piel de gallina.

Abre la puerta de la habitación con rapidez y ve como la morena se incorpora con velocidad, se lanza a por ella y deposita rápidamente un beso pasional en sus labios, es suave pero intenta transmitir en él todo lo que puede, todo lo que la quiere.

\- Supongo que te ha gustado entonces- susurra Beca una vez se han separado, la pelirroja asiente con rapidez.

\- Yo también te amo Becs- le aseguró Chloe mirándola fijamente a los ojos, siente el rostro de Beca relajarse ante sus palabras y antes de que se dé cuenta la morena ha vuelto a unir sus labios para otro nuevo beso.

Se separan y se quedan un rato mirándose a los ojos, ve una sonrisa traviesa formarse en la comisura de los labios de Beca.

\- Veras cuando se enteré la Aca-Nazi

-¡BECA!

_FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Espero que os haya gustado, la canción es Hearts Don't Break Around Here de Ed Sheeran.  
> Si os gusta comentar y si quereis podeis pasaros por mi Tumblr para hablar https://carmendav.tumblr.com/  
> Un beso!


End file.
